Denizens of the Goddesses' Shadow
by CrimsonDarkness 0013
Summary: Remake: Post Twilight Princess. This remastering takes a new approach as Link -after half a year of his adventures of the Twilight Realm- faces an enemy from a black abyss that leads to truths of generations past. Rated T Bad summary, good story
1. Chapter 1

Alright, the re-mastering of Bloodstained Dusk begins! Yeah, I lied about the whole taking a few weeks thing, I was giddy and got a mega brain fart so now we shall begin! Again! And it's more reader friendly for faster updates too! 8D Cue it Midna!

Midna- CD doesn't own Nintendo.

Hurah! XD Let's get a move on!

* * *

Past is Past

Rough shouts made sensitive ears beg to be deafened, howling cries echoing away and bouncing off walls like excited Tektites. The sounds of rattling chains seemed to be everywhere, and the only question that seemed to be running through the young hero's mind was merely…why.

It was a humble question. Why was he hearing those sounds? Why was it that all he could hear those ear piercing sounds and see nothing but the pitch black darkness?

And how.

The last the dirty-blonde haired hero recalled was merely doing as he had done for 5 to 6 months after the grand adventure of before…playing as the Hero of not only the Light Realm, but the mysterious and lesser-known Twilight Realm. Just as he began as a farmhand, he just the same ended up as the same when his part was played. The Master Sword returned, the grand Twilight Mirror Broken, the infamous Ganondorf felled and no longer bearing Din's strength; all seemed normal once more…but as he looked to the sky, laying on the pasture of the ranch as he chewed on a piece of hay, he gave a bored sigh looking back to adventurous memories.

He couldn't help but ponder of his impish friend he met on his adventure…sharp-witted, sharp-tongued, and a sharp sense of sarcasm. The idea that she was the Twilight Princess didn't faze him much; we has friends with fish people, rock people, chickens that…didn't quite look like chickens, the Princess of Hyrule…it didn't take long to get used to such things on his adventure.

His train of thought was intercepted as his trusty partner and mare decided to lightly nibble on his own mane, giving a sigh as he pet Epona's soft muzzle. Noticing the sky turning into hues of fire, he sat up, ready to call it a day as he led the mare back into the stalls. Before he could finish the deed, a distant 'hey' from the farmhand Fado stopped him of such.

"Link, glad I caught you…Ya mind doin' me one more favor before hittin' the hay?"

Of course, Link shook his head, always glad to help, though occasionally being asked one too many favors sometimes had him high-strung.

"Good…we forgot a delivery but it was a really important one. Straight to the Princess herself."

Well, important indeed, and the Hero was more than eager to do so, taking no moment as to rush back to his tree house to which in his basement he preserved the most valued Hero's Tunic in all its green glory and chainmail. Though it wasn't necessary, he enjoyed feeling the nostalgia as being the Hero entering the town, not to mention it was one of the only ways guards would identify him as he came to the castle gates. One would assume after saving Hyrule he'd be beeter recognized right?

Placing on the garments and gauntlets, he no sooner came out and summoned Epona with Ilia's horse whistle, given a fair-sized package in his satchel by the Mayor himself, a small wrapped up item not larger than the size of his fist, but possibly larger.

"Link, I was given a message as to give you this to send to the Princess. Though I'm not quite sure of its importance, I was told that it best be sent as soon as possible. I know you won't let me down."

That said, Link merely gave a nod, giving a short 'hya!' as he hurried Epona, knowing the night occasionally had more creatures running about in and out of the shadows of the pale moonlight, but that was reason enough to bringing his Ordon Sword, having done welll enough to stay in shape and practice despite the lack of action around. With the sight of dusk, Link couldn't help but think of his dear friend once more, wondering what she was up to at this very moment.

However, what he doesn't know won't kill him…right?

* * *

As of now, no doubt the Twilight Realm has taken advantage of its long recovery and restoration…however, if it's one thing the Twilight Princess was not fond of with her return, it was politics amongst the council; and boy, was it heated this time as Midna practically came stomping out of the room, not doubt her hair lightly writhing about like living flames and lightly shaking her thin headdress. The femme fatale's beauty was unchallenged in her own realm amongst her own kind he royal grb flowing back as she tread through her halls to which she was dared not to be stopped.

Most would be wise to stay away from her at the moment as she needed to calm down, however there was one someone in particular that…well…

"HI MIDDY!"

And he who spoke promptly got throw backwards into the air as the infuriated Twili continued to her quarters.

"Aw, someone's grumpy because the council denied another idea involving the Light Realm and pulled the Royal Family trump again?"

"Do you mind? I'm not up for your jokes right now."

That someone was the lesser known-in-any-Realm sibling of the Twilight Princess. Only his own existence known by few in the castle, and close to none outside the Palace Walls, there was little known of him if anyone was to state his name in public. Being the General of the Twili, one would think that someone so important would be known. Contrary to his tall appearance –even passing Midna in height- he was the younger one, as he even had the much playful attitude to match. As he ripped himself off the wall and brushed off the dust from his own royal garb that bore maroon and grey pigmets intercepted by the traditional neon blue -both dull and bright-, he seemed unfazed by the blow as he continued following his older sister, his own extensive ebony and crimson royal sash moving about.

"Aw, but how are you gonna lighten up?" He chirped, his strange split and longer-then usual hair lightly bouncing on his shoulders with leaping steps as to catch up to his sibling. Dark indigo bangs making the right side of his face all but visible as the fiery red-orange to the left contrasted, revealing a gleaming golden eye with underlying small tattoo beneath it in his pale façade and a pair of silver rings that rested upon his eyebrow.

"I kind of don't want to!" Midna merely retorted, attempting to catch her brother again to throw him out a random window.

"Why not?"

Midna just suddenly stopped all of a sudden, taking a big obvious breath before taking a quick turn to her brother, who seemed to have this undeniably wide grin that just said 'I'm so happy there's nothing that could possibly ruin my day!'

"…Raishou."

"Yes?"

"Remember that little talk we had about when 'Middy' is in a bad mood?"

He gave an eager nod.

"Do you remember what I told you to _do_ when 'Middy' is in a bad mood?'

"…oh, you're in a bad mood right now…I gotcha. Well, I just came to inform the usual since you always tell me that during this time I should tell you."

"…fine."

"Well, all our transformed Messengers are back to normal who still survived, the Messengers that are Messengers are all calmed down, though some are still fidgety, there's no threats detected as of this moment. The Armada is rebuilt, the Shadow Corps intact…all is well. About time too huh? Oh, and Fluffy wants approval or renovations of some of the Messenger stalls."

"Why does your pet need approval of anything?"

"He's not just my pet Midna; he's my brother with a hair, size, and skin disorder who wants to make sure his companions have fair treatment."

"I don't have time for those kinds of matters now. The council has gotten on my nerves enough, and…"

Raishou stopped as his sister did as he noticed a different expression that played on her face, raising an eyebrow in curiousness.

"…and…what?"

"…nothing. Return back to your post General."

And with that said, the sibling no longer followed her as she continued to her quarters, the Twilight of the Realm infinitely going on through faint orange and violet hues to more odd yet breathtaking skies that were once trained by the black pigments of darkness and greed.

For a moment however -as the General peered out the window to the kingdom- swore he saw a single black square appear and reappear in thin air...

* * *

Link safely made it through the fields with little to no trouble, relieved a bit as there was little to no people outside as he won't earn much attention to himself. The Hyrule Castle after many months was nearly finished as only the roof of the grand castle remained to be completely fixed, large pieces of lumber and cobblestone still present in the garden. The boy silently chuckling to himself as he remembered Midna never said any sorry to the damage when she went up against Ganondorf; it was for good cause though, so he was sure Zelda didn't mind.

Though, something was off. As he entered the main hall -still littered with building materials left about- there was no one present. No guards or thei armor clattering about, no scribes discussing as they look to no certain way as they pass through the halls, not even servants hustled and bustled through as they did once days ago. Only his footsteps echoed took place. For now, he could assume Zelda personally wanted him to come over and there was no time for welcomes.

A good sign of possibly important news.

The only thing that was a bit unnerving was the silence. Even the sound of nature was blocked off by stone walls, but Link merely went up the stairs, as the only locations he could think of was either the throne room or Zelda's quarters, though the latter was much closer however. Even closer though was the library, to which the door was cracked open, and a much brighter light seemed to come from the library doors. Link curiosity serves well; however, distracted by such, he notices not the moving shadows that mysteriously merge into the walls, bony apparitions with gleaming crimson eyes that no doubt lusted for trouble.

The door was pushed with a sharp squeal of the hinges, and what Link first saw was not the best of sights.

Various guards were felled, their armor left with no mark yet their faces were flat upon the stone ground. The sight of blood was nonexistent, but the number of guards that were left on the ground was unbelievable, and what was more surprising was Link hearing a cry of distress as he looked up, barely avoid another falling body onto the ground with a clatter and a groan. Weakly turning his head to the worried Hero who kneeled down, he seemed strained as to find his words.

"H-Hero…the P-Princess…you must…"

Sadly, that was the last he said before he gave a short cry, becoming silent. That was motivation enough to get the Hero running up the stairs, though he quickly leaned back into the shadow a sturdy bookcase as he heard an unfamiliar chuckle.

"Well well Princess…still haven't given up hope? Good…the harder I break you, the much more fun it'll be to pry all those hidden secrets you bear with your wisdom."

"What purpose do you have here?" Link could hear the Princess respond calmly, surely holding back a burst of anger, as she was much patient as a ruler and perosn; she was patient enough for Link to come and rescue her when Ganondorf's plan was still in action for days -almost a month's time.

"Well, firstly, Nayru's gift of Wisdom of course...your piece of the Triforce. Our master is in…much dire need of it for a much important business."

"What business does your 'master' have with the Goddesses? Let alone who might this person be."

"Well, I have no time to answer that now…as we have our honorable guest of the evening already lying in and we can't have him continuing to wait within the shadows."

Link could not yet see the figure but no doubt he could no longer hide being caught, greatly regretting bringing only his sword shield into a situation like this.

"Come now Hero…I'll make a deal with you. Hand over the package, and I shall let you go. Maybe even the Princess…"

"Link!-"

But before she could say anything else, she gave a small yelp as a small crackling sound rang through the air before a following thud. Link came out of hiding to find a fallen Princess, and standing above her a strange, white-black edged robe wearing figure. Much taller than himself or the Princess, the only visible thing that stood out from beneath his hood was an obscure dark snout of a sort, though nothing like that of a Bulbin's or any creature for that matter that he's remembered. That and piercing silver eyes that stood out from the shade of his hood.

"Let's make this easy on all of us…hand over the package. If you attempt to fight, I will more than likely kill the Princess." That said, large talons –black as night- extended from the sleeve of the being extended and picked at the Princess's throat before lifting her up with caws wrapped around her neck.

Link could only give a hard look as he began seeing red liquid begin seeping through and becoming visible, even if just a bit. Slipping the satchel off, he threw it in the intruder's direction, which caught it in his free hand and a set of rows of sharpened teeth twisted into a devilish smirk.

"You are wise, Hero…but you are short-handed of your cunning. My master ha also requested you to come as well, so I hope you don't mind up shackling you up to look commendable for meeting him."

A loud hissing erupted at the Hero's back, giving faith a chance as he made a back flip, a giant set of bony claws barely grazing his shoulders before they struck the ground. His eyes met with two sets of others, burning red coals in dark sockets of reformed, horned skulls, chalky and pale as a Stalofs own. As much as his heart implored for Zelda's immediate safety, his mind and instinct overpowered with the idea of getting out of there first. Batting not even a lash, he sped to the door, dare not looking back at the fallen guards as their clattering armor was trampled by the oversized Stalof-like beings who's hollow bones resounded against the cobblestone.

"Hmph…pitiful boy. He dare call himself Hero." The being tsked, opening the satchel only to give a frustrated growl. "…clever boy…"

If Link could go any faster than he would, he just got his motivation as an ear piercing screech that echoed throughout the entire castle that almost paralyzed him in his tracks had it not been for the sound of more clattering bones of enemies chasing after him, their own shrieking drawing closer and closer. He was in no need of his horse caller as Epona seemed to already be in sights at the garden, barely passsing through the grand doors of the castle.

However, it was never easy when it came to being the hero of anything. Merely meters away from reaching his horse, a giant wall of raging red flames suddenly blocked his way, barely inches from the flames that licked at his feet and gauntlets a sthey tore through the earth. His mane whinnied and reared, Link's eyes widening in fear as the skeletal being went through the fire, targeting his riding companion.

No sooner was his vision abruptly blocked by a towering giant that walked through the flame, and underneath a fiery colored, soulless glare and a sudden agonizing pain that wracked his entire being, he met with darkness, and only that.

Absent-mindedly in some shadowed crevasse of his mind, he sometimes wished for a bit more…whether is was going through near-death situations in dungeons or merely fighting away the now sparse population of the Bokoblin that dare reeled their heads once more in the fields, he just wanted something to happen, but you know what they say…

Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

Okay, this was so much better than the other intro. You see mute Link returns for some canon style feel, we get right into the action, no waiting or much, and we boldly enter into Ravaged Dusk!

R&R and I hope this is much better than before of my previous. This is for a more wider audience.

EDIT: Correction, not mute, mostly quiet...I can easily have him talk in the chapters if the readers want that.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, back on track, and I deleted the first chappie cuz I thought it'd drive others off, and I didn't want that. Forget about the idea it's a remake and think of it as a new fic please.

Disclaimer: Me no own LoZ. There, simple as that.

* * *

Returning to the Shadows

Weary blue eyes opened to the pitch-black darkness, the dull throbbing of his being not being helped by the hollering that had been blaring in his ears for what he would've felt had been an eternity. Glowing blue orb shifted left and right as they tried to concentrate to his surroundings, met by various barred cells that smelled of death and decay and various other eyes of many emotions.

Red voracious slits and orbs.

Golden rings of avarice and lunacy.

Pale visages of pleading and suffering.

As Link passed by them all, he flinched and yelped at the feeling of his limbs screaming in pain in backing off from a motley of bloody claws, sharpened talons, and bony hands; all derived of the life they once held, or humanity they once knew if they had any. The sounds of rattling chains were followed by the Hero stumbling over on his feet again as he felt his ankles harshly pulled at, barely holding up the will and little strength he had to walk with.

Come to think of it…he didn't feel the weight of his chainmail weigh on his body…in fact, he didn't feel the tunic at all, nor his leather gauntlets and boots, his shield or sword. He couldn't think for a moment as the squeal of rusty hinges made his ears beg for mercy again, instinctively flattening upon his head…flattening?

Link felt his heart at his throat for a moment before he felt himself slammed into the cell, the door slamming behind him with a smashing clang. It was surprising enough the boy had not blacked out again from the sudden hit, but no longer did his limbs respond…for the time being. Unlike much jail prisons, there was no moonlight present. Diminutive windows were barley open to fresh air, as if all inside were to be trapped with the musty majority of the air of death and depression.

The boy felt his nose and mouth wet all the same, surprised to find a pair of blue glowing orbs staring right back at him. He could not shirk back however, but one thing was clear; he no longer was Hylian.

The green dirty fur and clearer pigments that marked his under belly and forehead-

The muzzle that bore his wet black nose and quivering lips of the fang-bearing mouth-

Despite all smudged by dirt and asphalt-

The Hero had once again returned to the form of the Legendary Blue-Eyed Beast.

And just like before, he was trapped within the darkness of new beginnings.

* * *

"Hm, Midna seems a little uptight today doesn't she?"

A responding grumble.

"You're right. I mean, she was usually more outburst-y and spasmodic before Zant took over. She actually seems calmer…"

Many floors below Princess Midna's commons was the Generals own…and by many floors, it is not only so much that it is literally at ground level but in one of the smaller sub-buildings that were attached to the main palace building. Such was the blacksmith's grounds, to which the hammer songs and symphonies of melted ores and steam rising were muffled by the sound-proof walls enchanted to not have its factory of weapons and tools found.

In the center of it all was the General's commons, hidden within the walls as to remain secret; within it, the very denizen of such was lying on his giant sling as was a mass of fur, stone and black skin beside him. A gargantuan Messenger possibly 4 times the size of a common Twilight beast that usually safeguarded the Princess along with the normal guards, its mane was a motley of fiery ginger as his underbelly was the tone of clean ashen bone. All else was midnight black and limbs bearing the luminescent markings of the Twili, and a fearsome mask of stone and steel that bore crimson markings and a much nasty looking scar at its right eye.

"You know Fluffy, I think she forgot when her birthday was again." The General continued to ponder out loud.

Indeed, the fearsome beast's name was merely that. Fluffy. Nothing more. Again to respond, he gave a subtle grumble.

No longer in his much elaborate and much layered garb, he merely kept well to a commoner's shirt and pants, bandaged limbs and feet left out of sleeves.

"No? Well, usually if something's bothering her, she usually deals with it quickly. Then again, she isn't up to her usual self isn't she?" The General skimmed scroll after scroll before levitating them over to his shelf with a sigh. "And there's nothing going on with the kingdom right now…trouble wise, I say it's peaceful."

With no notice the giant Messenger nudged at the sling enough to topple the General over with a quick yelp, giant tail wagging about and making the room shake and tremble for some moments before Raishou lifted himself off the floor.

"Hm….Fluffy, you know when Midna's irritated she doesn't like the idea of us going outside. Then again, if she's too distracted…"

Fluffy only came closer and had its hair-like tentacles tickle at the sides of his owner, making him easily give in as he carried him atop his head.

"Alright…just for a little while, but you know the drill. Keep the cloaking on, and if Midna hears of another 'earthquake' in the middle of the town, we'll both be locked up for a good while."

* * *

"Enter."

A voice echoed in the halls of a much different area; in its dark visage and macabre gargoyles and vicious monsters that seemed to occupy every corner ledge and pillar, it had a strange sense of royalty to such, as such fine décor could not possibly be done for one is isn't nobility. All such hidden in current darkness only lit by dim crackling torches, a lone robed figure passed through two grand double doors seemed to be completely made up of bone and chain.

"Lord Mørke…"

"Have you retrieved the stone as ordered?" The voice was bone chilling as it resounded, sounding between a hiss and a booming tone laced with silk and sewer water that could make the walls tremble if the being known as Lord Mørke spoke any louder.

"…we are searching for it as we speak sir."

"Searching? I would have assumed that one of your…ability would've had the stone in your grasp on your first attempt." The t at the end seemed to be emphasized as it echoed, the servant continuing to wear his guise of fearlessness.

"The Hero deceived us, but you need not worry sir. Your Warlord captured him and keeps him well in the cell. We shall extract as much information as we can in little time."

"Time…" Mørke seemed to drawl the word out, repeating it again, quicker and quicker, quieter and quieter before finally standing up. "Seems like it's always a matter of time…no matter. We shall have what we want soon enough. I've sent the Mistress to her mission, so you must continue on with your original."

"Yes…sire." With a bow, the figure walked back and out, not turning until the doors shut in front of him, leaving the supposed lord to go to his stained glass window that became transparent with a wave of a bandaged hand.

"Soon oh deities…soon you shall see how it feels to live in your own shadow. In my own."

* * *

The Twilight Princess was in no good a mood, muttering about of a goddess-forsaken group of idiots known as the council and so on and so forth. At such times she wished she was cursed back to her imp form, as at the very least she could lock herself in her room and drown in her own nostalgic memories of adventure.

"Your Highness-"

"No."

"Princess Midna."

"Dismissed!"

"Your royalty-"

"Would you all shut up already?"

Midna was too unbelievably furious at the moments….actually; her head could resemble a blue tea pot with the whistling steam about to blow.

"Hey, mind if I take over the Realm?"

Midna was too blinded by her thoughts as she turned around and yelled at the speaker.

"Yes! Please! GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE! Don't even trouble yourself with an army. In fact, just sit on the throne and start ordering around! BECAUSE ALL I WANT TO DO IS GET. SOME. REST!"

With that said, the princess angrily slammed the giant stoned door behind her, the message clear that she wished to be left alone…hm, no doubt she must've been deafened by her own thoughts as whether to decide or not the speaker was joking who was merely chuckling as soon as the door was completely closed.

"Ah Princess, if you were so troubled, why did you come back in the first place?" A effervescent chuckle escaped the speaker's voice before she turned about, stilettos tapping at the ground like a metronome keeping a beat.

Almost immediately one of Midna's guards came to the stranger that just came, spear to her throat.

"Halt intruder! What is your business here?"

"Is that any way to welcome a lady?"

Without any warning the guard was flung out the window, no sound allowed to escape as he seemed to disappear the moment he was out.

"Now then, where was that throne room again?"

Despite her position and age and experience, no doubt Midna still had ways to go to deal with the stress of ruling an entire kingdom again…

"Knock knock." Bandaged hands knocked at the door.

"Go away…" Despite the groaning plead muffled out by her pillow, the visitor came in anyways.

"Well that went perfectly well. Before you know it, you'll call your men to execution the council."

"What is it Araceli?" Midna grumbled as she finally sat up to the bowing soldier.

Many leaders from the Light Realm would lesser consider any sort of female a fighter (not including their Queen of course, but then again she needs guards for a reason). Not Raishou. With his Highness sibling, he has more than enough female sorcerers of Twili magic about to help in his armada. Araceli was given the highest of honors to lead the group of specialized warriors who are controlled only by the Queen's orders unless told otherwise.

Though her beauty couldn't compare to that of Midna's, her own gave meaning to 'subtle but deadly', with fair sky blue locks that grazed beneath her ears that bore various silver hoops. A gypsy like armored garb of black, silver and lavender upon her, such was accompanied by sashes of contrasting darkness and light, and much slack pants with combat boots that protected her legs from the knee down. Her silver eyes of glowing indigo pupils bore sincerity and seriousness as she observed her Highness form the doorframe.

"You seem troubled." The guard announced bluntly.

"No, really? I thought I'd be fine and peachy if I'm in my room screaming out of frustration to my heart's content." Sarcasm responded with sarcasm.

"Well, are you done yet?"

"No." That said, Midna continued back with her pillow and went on for about another 5 minutes before she caught her breath again.

"…how about now?"

"…"

"Princess-"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that when no one's around?"

"Force of habit."

"Please don't tell me you came here just to annoy you. I've got enough on my mind." Midna scoffed, eyes toward the outside at the balcony, doors wide open to the mystifying Realm of Twilight she now owns once again.

"…Why in such a state? In less than a year we were able to undo the damage done by the Dark Lord and the Usurper, and undo the curse on most of our people. Why choose now to have an episode on the meaning of your existence?"

"Ha ha. Because I can have my episode. I'm the ruler of this place! And you shouldn't be back talking me!"

"And yet I'm still here, still in one piece." Araceli's callous expression never flinched.

"…what are you doing here again?" Midna had no doubt it was about time to change the subject.

"Well, since you asked a bit nicer, I came with the usual report but there is something interesting that just came up."

"Please, anything that doesn't seems as normal as things are."

"…someone has challenged you for your throne and the kingdom, and all of its people and property. As soon as possible."

"...and you didn't tell me this the first time why?"

"You were having an episode right?"

"...shut up."

* * *

Cliffy! And again, sorry of the lateness. And shortness. I have been through a lot of crap so far in my life, and there will eb slow updates for all my fics, so please please PLEASE be patient with me. I promise I'll do everything I can to please you all.

R&R and thankies


	3. Chapter 3

And we're back folks.

Disclaimer: Me own Nintendo? Funny. That means I'd have Midna in more games. Because she's awesome that way.

* * *

Divine Disorder

How long has it been since the Hero was in the dark?

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Who knows?

It was hard to tell time in almost complete darkness, no view of the sun or moon had passed away from the nearly windowless cell. The chains made his now furry wrist feel stiff and cold, his nose so cold he swore icicles were starting to form from his nostrils and his shaky sighs spews small, white clouds of frozen smoke. To be a wolf had its advantages, but at time like this, with hard walls of little openings and his dé jà vu state of restriction, even his senses seemed dulled out by the darkness itself.

The terrain was of no help either. There was no familiar scent but his own, and as much as Link tried to shake them away, there were one too many that kept clashing about in one area, making him feel terribly dizzy to the point of unconciousness until he was barely used to it. The ground beneath felt like contrete rather than cobblestone, so there was no possibility of digging through; not that he felt he could as his energy was exhausted. Most likely from the sudden transformation he had recieved, but that was the very quesiton on his mind at the moment.

_'The only possible way for me to be like this again is if there's twilight around...am I in the Twilight Realm again? Or is it something else?'_ Link helplessly pondered as he shuffled a bit, using whatever strength he could muster to shake off some of the tiresome feeling, also taking the chance to practice being on all fours again.

_'What is going on?'_

"Psst."

Link's ears lifting in alert, looking about as he squinted through the darkness to the sound.

"Psst…mutt. Over here." A calling whistle directed Link's attention to the cell next to his own, though in his mind somehow that was annoying considering he was being called like some sort of dog.

_'..no comment.'_

Though the dark he could barely see, and there were no certain scents that stood out that was only meters away. Focusing on his senses to the best of his abilities, through the bars he saw the outline of a skull, then its more detailed features. A long looking skull with a pair of smooth horns that slipped back, a small, tied fiery mane that the back of its head that matched the color of its goatee that was at the end of its pointed jaw.

At first, not much was thought of it. It was just an inanimate skull right? Until its eyes suddenly lit up in gold and its now visible jigsaw-like markings flashed a fiery color that lit the darkness in the room, though not too bright as to blind anyone around. It could be confused for a fiery head though with such tones, maybe even a lantern.

"Yeah, I was talkin' to youse. Since it looks like ya apparently und'astands me." The jaw clacked against the ground with a gruff yet hearty tone, Link backing off as it gave a laugh…for it was only a head. A skull that could talk on its own. Well, at least he's seen stranger things in his life, let alone fight them.

"Well pooch, since you seem to be the mos' lively thing around 'ere, I doubt you wanna be behind bars right?"

Link came closer from his retreat, noticing the skull looked a lot like those of the invaders of Hyrule Castle that glared at him with almost silent fury, giving a threatening growl.

"I figures it. Well a head can't do much, an' me and my buddies want out too. We ain' like them power hungry fellas, and if we were, we wouldn' be 'ere. You help me and my group out, we do the same for you pooch. What do you say?" The skull bounced a bit back and forth with its jaw still loudly clicking. The soudn made Link cringe a bit as it resounded against the walls and about.

Link still having a skeptical look, a giant cloaked guard slammed at the bars as it passed by, no doubt a warning to be silent.

"Yeah yeah, whatcha gonna do? Use mah head as a cannonball? Try me! I'll bite your legs off!" The skull threatened with such vigor it amazed Link what had him silent in the first place, the guard grumbling as it continues on its way.

"Anyways pooch, if you be kind enough not to chew at my bones, there's a pile of some over in that farthest corner behind you. Do pass them over now would you?"

Link looked back to find with his now improving senses there was a pile of bones and plates. Though not many enough for an entire body, Link quickly got a hold of one in his mouth, the skull suddenly giving out a yelp.

"Ey, easy on the bite mutt!" Link kept himself from growling, passing over bone after bone through the barely large enough spaces between the bars until the pile was no more. The skull 'jumping' over, it approached the pile. At first, nothing happened. It was all still silent, but within moments the piles shook and clattered about as pieces seem to be fitting each other until a bony, spidery arm seemed to form, the skull placing itself on the very top. A strange sight nonetheless as Link stood back a bit.

"Now let's get this show on da road." Approaching his cell door, immediately he let the pieces fall apart once more, clattering to the other side before it put itself together again, crawling up the door and picking at the lock until a session of clicks passed and the door swung open with a creak, the skull jumping out as the hand went over to Link's door. "You got a name pooch?"

Link attempted to state his name though as a wolf, he surely doubted the skull would not understand him.

"…Link ey? Hm, that be soundin' familiar. Oh well." His door opened, the hand doing a spider-like walk to the chains, clicking about it before suddenly smashing its hand upon it, the chain no longer able to serve its purpose. However, jail breaking is never easy.

"Who goes there?"

"Din smite me, the guards! Let's hope you can fight Link!" The skull certainly knew how to yap its trap as possibly the same cloaked figure came by, carrying a set of black double swords as torches lit about the walls, making things much easier to see, however it seemed the guard could only notice Link's door that was open.

"…what kind of mockery is this, you filth?"

_'Filth?'_

Well, there was nothing to say about that, except for a nice growl before the guard's jugular was suddenly repeatedly assaulted at by Link. Again and again, in moments the guard falling forward, no longer a resident of the living world.

"Nice work there Link." The skull's hand crawled about the guard as the skull itself went over. "Oh yeah, almost fo'got. The name's Jackal. Won't be of much use, but if ya find something, gimme a howl. It'd be nice to find an exit around here too." Link barely noticed out of the corner of his eye that the spider like hand had a ring of keys.

"Well don't just stand there. This is a jail break! That's the last thing you wanna be doin'!"

_'The last thing I'd want to bb doing is talking loud enough for even the Goddesses to hear me too.'_

"...true enough."

* * *

"Well about time I got something to take out my frustration out other than my pillow. Though I'd like to know why you just didn't arrest her at the door."

"She threatened invasion your majesty."

"Invasion? Her and what army?"

"Well that's what I'm not sure about…"

"Then I ask again, why not just throw her in prison?"

"I figured you were gonna have another fit by the sounds of your screaming from the council room, so why not have something to throw your anger out on."

"…good thinking."

The Princess placed on her formal garb once more, coming out of her room to find the halls empty and as bare as can be, which was an unusual sight…for the most part. Most did obey on the orders of staying away, but the silence was unnerving. There was usually a little sound, even footsteps, but the only sound of footsteps that barely echoed were her own and Araceli's through the entire walk to the throne room.

All kinds of guards were lined up at every hall, of every size and shape, as no other people were out.

"Guards, where's your General?" Midna immediately asked.

"We had orders as to take our positions before he left for errands he said. Found something suspicious outside the castle walls. We sent all guests and dwellers of this palace into their rooms for their safety."

"Well, at least he isn't completely good-for-nothing." Her majesty grumbled, approaching the throne room.

"So, I'm guessing you're confident you can take on this opponent your Majesty?"

"Please Araceli, did you really just ask me that?"

Pushing the doors aside, Midna walked in, head held high as she came to a sight she didn't expect.

A woman dressed in a cloak of shades of ivy and violet, her dress was lavished with designs of thorny vines about her sleeves and waist, a belt of wooden rings going from her right shoulder to her left hip and about. A set of scarlet sashes –one at her waist and one that settled on the opposite shoulder- and matching ebony stilettos finished her attire, but that wouldn't be completed without her façade. Skin not of a teal tone but rather a pale –almost peach tone, as if she were form the Light Realm herself; he had blood red hair that met at her shoulders while two long braids stood out in front that were much longer. And her eyes…a piercing solid color of green that would give true meaning to 'green with envy'.

However, it wasn't her appearance that was surprising. It's what she was doing at that moment that seemed to get Midna riled up. What might that be?

The person that is_ not_ her sitting on the throne.

She could look as threatening as she wanted, but the fact that the intruder was sitting on the throne she worked for to get back from Zant just seemed to break the straw on the Bulbo's back for her…never mind the cello playing skeletal warrior that was next to the throne sitting invader, she wasn't even sitting. She was _slouching_ over on its side, as if waiting for something to happen…well, she's asking for it.

"Well about time you came, Princess. I was thinking you were going to chicken out or something." The intruder spoke with a childish giggle, looking over. "How are you this fine afternoon? Hope you aren't up for an invasion, because I'm not."

Midna didn't even wait for her to finish as she blasted the skeletal player and his instrument to smithereens without warning, looking undoubtedly pissed. The intruder didn't even flinch.

"Well that wasn't a very nice welcome for the future ruler of this kingdom."

"Who said you were going to be ruler so easy?" Midna spat. "How dare you come here without as much as a shred of dignity."

"But you said I could rule the kingdom, remember? When you passed me by in that hallway."

"I was in a fit! That doesn't count!"

"Oh, so poor old Twilight Princess got into a little hissy fit? Aw, who needs a hug?"

"The only thing I need is someone to take my fit out on, and you look willing enough to be a new stain on the throne room floor...and do I look that old to you?"

"Hm...kinda."

"You're dead."

"Hm, I kind of don't like the sounds of that. Guess something about it has to be done right?" Getting off the throne, the intruder sauntered meters away from Her Majesty. "So, how will this challenge for the kingdom go? Standard one-on-one, no interference or outside help, no time limit, and all and any moves are fair game?"

"Sounds about right." Araceli needed no signal to go and close the door, staying outside as Midna noticed the bony guards of the intruder sunk into the shadows. "Am I allowed to at least know your name?"

"Ah, right. I've been told I forget to do that. Just call me Fella."

"Fella…well, as soon as the fight is over, it won't matter anymore after I destroy you."

"Yeah yeah, moving on. Winner gets kingdom of course, and control of all the people in it."

"…if you can; that is, if you can beat me." Such a conversation could be a competition of who could be most smug, as it seemed each kept having a comeback for a comeback.

"And I say the loser…is banished to either the Light Realm or outskirts of the kingdom." Midna clenched her jaw at the mention of the other realm she dwelled in not so long ago, though she hid that tension behind her mask of stringency with a forced laugh. "Hm?"

"I think any transportation to the fabled Light Realm will do no good. There are no links left to there, therefore if you think you can play on my concern of any other Realm issues then you're hopeless."

"Really? Well that stinks." Fella's face suddenly changed form that of pondering, looking absently to the ground; "I was hoping you knew a way, being the Twilight Princess and all. Actually, I have a question. Why are you still called a princess if the king or queen is not present?"

"Did you come here to ask questions or fight?"

"…suddenly I don't feel like fighting."

"You've got to be kidding." Midna was truly tempted to smack Fella silly at the moment as her –supposedly- opponent decided to pace a bit.

"Well you got me curious. Why are there princesses around but no queens or kings?" Fella asked with child-like curiosity.

"…"

"…no answer?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business."

"Ah, just like the fact that there's no remaining links to the Light Realm right?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, then I guess I'll just stop stalling."

Without warning, Midna suddenly felt herself dismissed from her feet touching the ground, slamming into the wall right of her, the sound vibrating through the throne room along with a gasp of agony as pain rattled her body and mind, the adrenaline in her body suddenly getting a wake up call.

'Damn woman…caught me off guard with her constant talking.' Midna internally noted as she tried to get back on her feet, but immediately she felt the source of the attack as she was slammed into the wall again. A gathering of vines around her left leg that covered it up to her knee; such originated from the end of the right sleeve of Fella's cloak.

"Is that all you've got?" In an instant Midna concentrated her power the moment she got on her feet, the vines turning to ash before her opponents eyes and immediately following up with one of her energy attacks aiming right for her.

A confident grin played on Fella's face as she took a graceful, spinning leap about the attack, whipping about vines like lengthy snakes rearing their heads out of her other sleeve before they lashed out at the Twilight Princess, who barely dodged them this time.

"Come on now Twilight Princess, let's see how you dance!"

"Oh I will, and I'll break your limbs while I'm at it too!"

Though the walls were thick and made to make sure others would not be able to hear, the loyal guards of the Twilight Princess didn't need much to imagine the possivble chaos occuring within, Aracli standing right at the door.

"Guards, when is the General to return?"

"We've just sent out a messenger to retrieve the General ma'am, so we should be recieving reports of hsi return from his scouting." One of the guards responded to the higher ranked practitioner.

"I see...are there any other signs of a possible 'invasion' to happen?"

"None have been reported ma'am."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

* * *

The Village of Ordon was a fairly peaceful place for its location; despite isolation and incidents that have happened in the past, it was still possible to have a quiet moment. However, at this moment, it seemed a bit too quiet.

Yes, there was the usual sound of footsteps about dirt and grass, but the tension in the air was as thick as the twilight that once dispersed and even overflowed the hidden crevices of the forest.

"Dad, where's Link?" Colin curiously asked as his family was inside, parents' faced etched with anxiety.

"Hm?" There was no hiding Rusl was deep in thought.

"Dad?"

"He'll be alright. He's a strong lad. He's proven himself time and time again." Rusl reassured his son, but he couldn't deny he was worried about him. As courageous as Link was, word had already spread that Hyrule Castle was attacked and the drawbridges have all been blocked. For what reason?

As badly as they wanted to know, they didn't, and it worried him so as he indeed though of Link as his own son.

Colin wasn't as anxious but no doubt he saw Link as an idol, an example for him to follow in morality and valor. To one who experienced danger first-hand, even he could feel something was not right. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he swore he saw something out the corner of his eye. From the window he could see a hooded figure slowly treading through the village, in moments falling face forward onto the ground.

"There's someone outside!" Colin pointed out with a gasp. In seconds Rusl came by to have a look-see through the window as well, giving no second thought as he got a hold of a spare sword, as his much treasured and durable sword was already given to Link to keep for his sake.

"Stay inside. Both of you."

There were no arguments, Uli holding her baby daughter close as Colin came over close, overcoming his curiosity and worry with the will to protect his family as he should as his father walked out the door and closed it behind him. Cautiously he approached, and as difficult as it was to be quiet when there was mainly silence about, he eventually was a few feet away from the body that remained motionless on the ground.

Not much could be discerned from the cloak that hid his figure and all else that was on him, but only one question came to mind.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Okay, I need opinion guys. Longer or shorter chapters, more or less detail/story, more or less character/terrain description? To readers of the original, is this better or worse?

You get the deal.

Please leave a review for the sake of me brain XD I have two other fanfics to do too, but please please please, reviews are very nice. 8D

Link: Don't! That crazy author is going to do worse to me! DX

Oh shush you. I will not...at least this early in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

…whoa, me brain must be on something if I thought up of this chapter so quickly…some asked for more description so let's hope this is alright.

Disclaimer- If only…

A/N: First part is a bit trippy….almost a side mission thing, but it's to link into the story soon enough.

* * *

Harbinger of Peace

Outside the Twilight Palace walls, whoever wasn't a member or dweller of the grand building was oblivious the idea of any invasion or trouble. Ever since Zant was defeated and Midna once again returned to her rightful throne, recovery was immediately called for, to both the kingdom and the people who were cursed. Though it was an arduous and time stealing series of events, there was no denying it was worth it.

The Twili go on about their normal ways of living once more as they can step out without absolute fear of the usurper's return, as they were reassured by the ruler herself he wasn't to return. Among the smaller villages was a small pub to which travelers far and near would be able to have a drink or two at good prices and flexible in accepting different currencies should they be present.

Sitting right outside there was sometimes a cloaked man who remained sitting on bench, head to toe in the black garment and the only think truly standing out from such was a mask upon his face; a simple grey mask with two slits for eyes that could not be seen, no expression to be made out. To the Twili around and the bar behind him, he was merely known as the Greeting Man, as greeting others and welcoming travelers in is what he did best. He would even occasionally take a trip to the bar itself to have a round, though even his face supposedly was not known by those of the pub. He doesn't stay long however, eventually making his way out and disappearing like a phantom would.

Deciding to go back into the bar, the Greeting Man had his usual drink, though it was never anything with alcohol if he could keep his senses up. He was quick to notice a newcomer sit not too far from him, the tapping of a walking staff echoing hollow footsteps until they ceased with him. A hooded man whose face could not be seen, possibly a thin one at that as his cloak billowed and wavered as if someone barely fit into it; he held a long obsidian staff with a bone-white snake wrapped about it, its thick triangle head reared up and curved downwards, glowering gold eyes seeming and watchful.

"What can I get you there?" The bartender came over; a hefty looking fellow with a apron like garb over him as most other bartenders would, cleaning a tall mug at the moment.

"…"

"Quiet fellow aren't you?" The Greeting Man couldn't help but add, lightly moving his glass at its edge as it stirred.

"…strongest drink you've got. Tallest glass it can be in." A rasping voice escaped the stranger, barely heard by those around.

"Huh…tough guy aren't ya?" The bartender went to the back as the echo of chinking glasses tapping against each other could be heard. The Greeting Man merely continued stirring at his glass, unseen eyes looking to the table in front of him.

"What brings you here stranger?"

"…to what do I owe explanation to if a stranger is also asking me as well?"

"Curiosity. Funny thing it is."

"Hmph." With a bony hand that seemed to barely stay together with pale skin the strange drummed the table in rhythmical time; "Heard such a thing kills."

"And it satisfies."

"Rarely. All depends on the person. On their values, their morals, and lives to meet their needs of satisfaction."

"Hm, you have a point…" The Masked Man nodded. "So what kind of man are you if you entered here with a certain curiosity?"

"Not curiosity. A purpose…" His drink slid down the long table into his hand, taking no pause as he vociferously chugged down the drink, such sounded like the driest pipe with acid trickling and evaporating at its walls, the glass empty of any drop. With nothing left to say, the foreigner stood up with his staff and left as mysteriously as he came in, hood still up.

"Hm…strange fellow." The Greeting Man commented a bit, the bar tender in front of him, just noticing the place was now empty except for himself and the customer before him. "So what rumors are about this time?"

"The visitor that came here to speak with the Princess is supposedly planning invasion. Last seen entering the palace and not coming out as of late."

"Hm…and the Princess herself?"

"Is there really a need to ask that?"

The Greeting Man gave a small laugh, his drink now empty. "I suppose not…I suppose it is getting late now. Best I take my leave."

"Have a safe trip sir."

* * *

Night fell upon Hyrule of the Light Realm, the sky littered with sparse clouds that would occasionally trespass on the waning moon's visage and the stars that tried to shine through. Moonlight shone upon the magnificent town and its castle, but sadly the splendor was dampened by the invisible tension.

Guards about the outside of the gates remained in line, and not just your ordinary guards that patrolled about above the castle walls. Heavily armored beings at the gates bore the emblem of the Triforce on their chest plates and held giant halberds and blades, their faces completely obscured by a thick helmet to which even the light of their eyes –should they have any- could not pierce as they held grand halberd or blade in hand.

Within the walls the townspeople gossiped and whispered about, whichever were left wandering the night, word of the attack already having met their ears.

"Did you hear of the Princess?"

"Is she alright?"

"I heard that Hero in green came here."

"But what happened? Was he killed?"

"Kidnapped!"

"By whom?"

"A giant?"

"A Goron?"

"Maybe it's one of those strange beings that came before."

"Aren't they supposed to be gone?"

Questions and vague answers continuously scattered through the winds of the night but in lesser time did they die out as they all went into the safely of their own homes. However, one of the more lively places at the moment was the little out-of-the-way hangout of Telma's Bar, owned by the big-hearted and brave Telma who right now was in on the conference of The Group at the moment, made up of the wise Auru, knowledgeable Shad, and feisty Ashei. Rusl was not present at the moment however, but they continue on anyways.

"Feels like it's going to rain soon." Shad mumbled a bit.

"Well we didn't really come together again to talk about the weather. Something's up again in Hyrule and I'm not liking it." Ashei retorted impatiently.

"None of are honey, so calm down." Telma said as she cleaned off the remaining glasses that were abandoned by the men who fell into a stupor of sleep.

"Telma is right." Auru supported, taking a deep breath to keep his anxiety down. "Right now we're not sure what's happened. What we have heard from the guards that remained here is that Princess Zelda was attacked, and we have not heard from her since. Whichever guards were inside would have witnessed the attack, but they may or may not be alive to tell the tale."

"And that's assuming who we're up against may be someone or something pretty strong?" Ashei added.

"Right. However, we have no idea what it is we're up against."

Shad cleared his throat a bit to intrude into the conversation. "Could it have anything to do with what happened some time ago that we faced before?"

"I'm not quite sure. Though should there be anything involved with such matters, it's most likely that Link may have an idea of what we're up against."

"Speaking of that guy, is he still back in the village?" Ashei pondered out loud.

"He should be. Unless something happened to him too."

Auru looked skeptical. "If that was certain, Rusl would've told us as soon as he could wouldn't he?"

Speak of the goddesses, for as soon as Auru was done with his statement the door opened to the said parent that was coming over, helping over a cloaked figure that barely held on to Rusl's shoulders for support.

"Well you couldn't have come any better a time Rusl." Telma said, coming over and helping him out with the newcomer, who sounded like he ran ten miles around the town being chased by Bulbins on Bulbos. "Who do we have here?"

"Someone who may just be able to help us." Rusl said as they helped the person over to a seat, Telma having a glass of milk at the ready should he be thirsty.

Ashei was quick to ask another question. "Did Link come with you?"

"…No. He was sent here to deliver a package but has not returned." Ashei exasperatedly gave a groan.

"Then it seems our fears have come to light. No news of either Her Majesty or the boy, and we have no idea what's going on around here."

"Wait, Princess Zelda? What has become of her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, and currently we have no leads."

While the group contemplated in silence, such was broken by the sound of chugging and the swishing of milk in a glass, all eyes turning to the cloaked figure that lifted his head up, his hood falling back. A tired yet determined looking façade of a young man with slightly long, pointed ears, he had a messy head of short brown hair and green eyes that reflected off the light of the lamps of the tavern before they looked to the group.

"…you're the Resistance of Hyrule right?" He started off, holding back a groan of fatigue.

"What's it to you?" Ashei responded with her sharp tongue, but her glare was challenged by the newcomer.

"He stumbled injured into the village and asked if Link was there. He says he's a warrior who may know what's going on and our possible enemy, coming to warn and aid him." Rusl explained.

"Well, join the club and get in line, because you better start talking kid."

"The name's Gavin, not kid." He responded with and edge, no doubt holding back his impatience in his fatigue; "And second, I'm not up for your pleasantries right now. If both bearers of the Triforce are missing, then we should've already done something to take action."

"What do you mean?" Auru asked.

"I was injured in a fight with one of the people involved in something that may be trying to obtain the three pieces Triforce."

"And how are we supposed to believe you? Let alone believe you aren't one of the enemy?"

Gaven gave a smug grin. "Well, looks like you're pretty good when it comes to not trusting. You're going to need that trait…but if I were the enemy, I would've already had you all killed the moment I came here."

Ashei immediately though the worst, taking out her blade and pressing blade lightly against Gaven's neck.

"Give me one reason why we should trust you." Gaven looked like he was resisting a laugh before responding.

"…are you really sure you want to kill off a descendant of the Hero of Time?"

* * *

Link began to feel his adrenaline of adventure runs through his veins once again and pushing out the cold feeling of the terrain around him, his senses once again alert and drinking in every detail that surrounded him and at the same time swallowed him within the darkness that was new yet familiar to him.

From what he has explored so far, there really were few windows, and from the few that were visible were too far up for him to see; just one of those disadvantages to being a wolf. Link continued thinking through and taking into account every hall and cell he passed, occasionally unable to avoid facing a guard in combat. When they fell to their sudden deaths, as curious as Link was to know what was under their large cloaks, his nose seemed to hold him back, as after they died they immediately began to smell like a sewer filled to the brim with corpses that were lying out under the sun for days on end. The best they could provide keys to the cells of the hallway they patrolled, and with his new ally's help were able to receive two more complete collections of bone white limbs and horned skulls (and sometimes and unfortunate cellmate to deal with, but usually was of no trouble). It was also convenient that in the rest of the hall of cells Jackal's remaining bones were also found, resulting in the tall skeletal warrior he was.

"Two down, two to go!" Jackal was glad to announce. His allies no doubt had similar puppet-like armored structures, but the skulls would define who was who.

The first skull found went by the name of Guzik, a heavy thick looking skull with a wide jaw that bore sharper looking teeth than those he saw before. His markings were a dark teal tone that more often resembled those of vector arrows about bent horns, bearing a beard of a sort that lined its jaw.

The second a sterner, almost furious looking fellow introduced as Antony, grey markings carved like designs of a helmet into his own cranium and had straight black tresses that fell from the occipital and temporal area down to where the shoulders started. A more defined skull and jaw, his eyes blazed a vengeful glow from what Link could sense.

"Can you not find our leaders Jackal?" Antony asked in a strict quiet tone as they all stood at the end of the hall, Link realizing just how tall they were without him being killed, and that's saying something considering he's in wolf form.

"There weren't any sign of em. At least not on the floors we checked."

'_Leaders?'_

"Yeah, pooch, we've got two mo' of us that were locked up, but they might not be 'ere. They're some o' the finest of our kind, so maybe they're elsewhere locked up." Guzik's deep voice resounded against the walls, but there was lesser to worry of with no guards and few prisoners that still could not escape their cages.

Link turned his head all of a sudden to the farthest hall, able to make out shadows lit by the torches at the end.

"By the Goddesses, not more of those." Jackal moaned, his bones rattling as he looked about. "We need to get out of 'ere first."

"Nowhere to go but up!" Guzik added, immediately leading the way as Link and the others followed.

'_Hey, where exactly are we anyways?' _Link panted as they continued going up the spiral stairs, walls looking worn out by erosion yet emanating a strange power that seemed to be pulsing in knowing the presence of those who have escaped.

"You mean other than the obvious prison?" Jackal gave a laugh, though suddenly lifted Link up in one claw. "'ere, let's cut ya some slack so we can get faster up Link."

"This prison is in the outskirts of the Twilight Realm to which only true exiles are banished." Antony explained, Link giving a confused whine.

'_Outskirts of the Twilight Realm? So are we in the Twilight Realm or not?'_

"This is a secluded part of the Twilight Realm, known to be a prison to the one who rules over it."

'_And who rules over it then? Because if the same one who got me here in this form is still in the Light Realm...'_

Link's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of strange shrieks and growls that resounded up ahead, not even given a moment to think of what came up as a giant gargantuan came at their way, and a much powerful looking one at that. A bovine figure with a thick set of armored arms –not just a pair, but two, one thicker than the other- and the thicker arms were carrying a giant set of heavy, bloodstained halberds that looked like they could cleave a being in two, if not crush their bones. There seemed to be three heads as they were all in differing helmets, even an armored tail that seemed to move as if it had a mind of its own.

"…well, any other bright ideas?" Guzik asked as he was hearing the other guards come from behind, knowing they were trapped.

Jackal gave a pondering moment before looking to the wall right of them, a small window barely visible above as Link could feel his bony grip tighten a little around him. "Just this one!"

Without any warning, the skeletal breakout expert suddenly rammed into the wall near, Link feeling a blast that made every nerve, muscle and bone suddenly tense up from the feel of a barrier that was shattered, almost immediately remembering the memory of feeling Midna break the barrier around Hyrule Castle so clearly it seemed as if it happened yesterday. However, the thought did not last long as Jackal broke not only a barrier, but the 3 ft thick wall as well, meeting the with sight below of a black abyss. No possible way of telling how high up their were, and no telling what was below, as all Link could do was give a long howl as they began a hard and fast descent, the sound of the other escapers' bones whistling and rattling down the whole way through.

* * *

The fight continued on between Midna and Fella as chunks of stone infused with Twilight were being thrown back and forth, between the princess' magic and Fella's strange snake like vines that resembled a game of dead man's volley. Hand to hand combat seemed out of reach for both of them as they constantly kept gaining distance from each other, explosions of the Twilight Princess's power resounding in the room. Fella's stilettos kept hitting at the ground with an erratic song that went with her strange yet graceful dance of battle, Midna's bare feet making not a sound as she went smoothly about the deadly waltz as the magic made the air feel as if it were on fire.

"Why don't you just quit already?" Midna yelled as she took the largest chunks of stone and surrounded her opponent in attempts to crush her with not only stone but the very power of her past rulers. Her confidence soared as she unleashed a cage of magic around her opponent, sending the stone at her with no mercy, leaving a chaotic blast in her wake to which Midna didn't even blink as to see her opponent being turned to anything less than ash or dust.

As the smoke cleared, Midna approached the scene, still having a cautious hand up to set a spell as all is not guaranteed. All that could be seen in sight was the mistress's tattered and charred cloak, no body to accompany it.

"Hm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I just won."

"Would you now?"

Midna held her breath in surprise as she heard the voice of her opponent, turning around to find her swing right into her without any warning, stilettos digging into her mid-section and the force of the blow knocking the wind right out of her, sending the princess smashing into the wall and leaving more debris in her wake.

A warm trickle flowing down the side of her head as white spots blinded her vision, Midna could barely comprehend her still intact opponent having rammed into her…no, strike that. That her opponent was still intact and moving from her attack. Underneath the cloak it was a wonder how the mistress could fight. Her clothing beneath her cloak mainly consisted of what seemed to be black leather that was held by her shoulders and collar, her back exposed with not a mark in sight. Accessories of battle included a set of obsidian arm braces and wrist covers that bore small ivy green spikes that resembled the tips of the vines, her matching stilettos connecting to shin high scarlet bootlegs that weren't seen before,

"I'd say you need to get your eyes checked Your Highness, because I'm still here." Fella stated, swinging back a bit as she was holding onto vines that were connected to the ceiling -no doubt somehow set there possibly before the attack- before she propelled herself back rammed into the princess again and keeping her from falling forward to even catch her breath before finally letting go of the vines and kicking Midna further in before flipping back. Quick to come again and hold the princess by her throat, she summoned her vines from her brace holding Midna up an arm's and a foot's length away.

"You know, I thought the Princess of the Twilight Realm would have much more potential than this. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were an imposter."

Fella received no answer for moments until she heard chuckle, a grin forming on Midna's face.

"You know, I really didn't think I was going to waste so much time on someone like you. Let alone so much effort. A pat on the back for you for lasting so long against me while I wasn't taking this fight seriously." Midna grabbed at the vines with a free hand, immediately setting them to ashes as Fella suddenly felt a burning sensation from her hand, quickly flipping backwards in caution as she suddenly sensed a burst of power come from Midna, who peeled herself from the hole made in the wall; not just peeled, floated out of it, the power surging through becoming a more noticeable fiery aura around her. "Now you have the honor of being obliterated to smithereens for real!"

Fella had to hold her arms up as a bust of power radiated from the Twilight Princess, barely making out two forms of stone relics that circled her, a golden and ebony ephemeral spear in her right hand, and in a moment suddenly inches away from her.

In a blinding blast of Twilight particles and golden light Midna finally settled to the ground, holding at her wound a bit as she did best to stand tall, looking to the result of her attack. The mistress in green was impaled into the wall, slumped over motionless and arms limping hanging aside.

"There…" Midna huffed, looking around and to the ceiling of any signs of her opponent having any tricks; "That has to be it."

Ready to call her guards in, a small sound suddenly had her in a stance again, though she already felt used up from her last attack, as using the Fused Shadows incompletely had a strange fatiguing side effect on her body. Midna she looked up and down, left and right to the ruined walls, until finally hearing the sounds become louder and louder, where she believed she eliminated her opponent the first time.

The stone beneath shook and scuttled down as the supposedly defeated and impaled figure was, giving an exasperated sigh as she sat up.

"Man, am I glad I decided to put something up like that" –she thumbed toward her look-alike- "to do the rest cuz that look liked it hurt."

'No way…' Midna couldn't believe it. Even with the power of the Fused Shadow, something had passed her thinking process or line of sight. Fella gave a strange bubbly giggle as she finally pushed the rest of the stone out of the way, the look-alike suddenly reverting into blackened vines and ashes as the spear faded away along with it.

"Alright alright, I know what you're thinking," Fella casually started dusting off her skirt as she remained without a cloak; "1, how did I survive? 2, do I really have to keep fighting? And 3, why won't I just die?"

A pause.

"Let me respond that in order. 1, that's not important right now. 2, No we don't. I'd rather call it a draw, which leads us to number 3; I can't allow myself to die right now, because I have a mission. A mission in which I need your help in Twilight Princess Midna."

The throne room couldn't have sounded anymore silent after that.

* * *

Cliffies everywhere! Please leave a nice review and have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, since I'm on a random standstill with KH again for no reason, here's another chapter of DoTGS. Um, suggestions for a title change are acceptable since I think it's a mouthful, but if one comes ot me, I'll let you know. I've been busy with a move that's been going on for a few months, but this should make up for it. With Skyward Sword now in my possession, expect plot lines to be diverged and merged again *evil laugh*

Disclaimer: *on lunch break*

* * *

"…a mission?"

"Yup."

"A mission in which you somehow believed you had to announce waging war on me and my kingdom…"

"Okay, I was just trying to get your attention with that."

"You can't be serious…you couldn't think of a better way to get my attention?" Midna demanded, her stoic and calm princess composure thwarted by absolute bafflement.

"Hold that thought, it feels just a bit breezy in here without my cloak." At the snap of Fella's fingers did another skeleton puppet come by and put over her another cloak identical to the one she wore before it was practically obliterated. "Thank you my bony cronies. You never fail me. Well, most of you."

"Hey, don't you dare change this conversation! You had the fight damage my throne room!"

"Alright alright. My master told me the only way to get your attention and quote: "to have her frustrated beyond belief to the point of fighting. Don't get yourself killed and don't hold back." End quote."

"What kind of master is thick-skulled enough to order something like that?"

"My master. Yeah, I'm not the luckiest person, but he is kind of desperate. And dying."

"And you couldn't tell me this the first time around because…"

"It sounded way more fun to do what master said," Fella gleefully replied with an impish grin, Midna responding by pinching the bridge of her nose. Ironic. "But yeah, speaking of the help I need, I need to present the situation right?"

"If you believe you have any hope to be able to convince me to help you, why not?" Midna flopped onto the throne in fatigue, but she had to internally admit; something was finally happening again in her life.

"Well, first of all, good thing you're the real Princess of the Twilight. I bet I would've been dead if I was struck with the power of all the Fused Shadows."

"Real one? What, is there a poser out there?"

"Well, with things being as peaceful as they are now, you never know what's possible."

"…fair enough."

"Now for the kicker; have you heard of the leader known as the Dusk King?" Fella's voice seemed to be a bit lower with her question.

"The Dusk King? That's a myth as old as the Goddesses themselves," Midna said, an uninterested tone in her voice.

"Then you know about it."

"The bare idea of it." Fella sat upon a small pile of rubble before continuing on.

"One of the Dark Interlopers that was responsible for making the Fused Shadows in attempt to invade the Sacred Realm of the Goddesses…but do you really think that's all they did?"

"…what are you saying?"

"What do you think happened to the Interlopers afterwards? They were just banished here and became the origin of the Twili, but being they were the creators of the Fused Shadow...it wasn't specified how they were banished, but the oldest tale I know says they were literally driven out from the Light Realm. From a place called Hyrule to the Gerudo Desert where the Mirror of Twilight of that realm was. Don't you think they would've already somehow made an impact in that realm before waging war with the Goddesses?" The more Fella spoke, the more Midna actually became concerned; but a different form of concern as the princess narrowed her eyes.

"…you know a lot more than you seem to do."

"My master makes sure I get the proper education and knowledge to speak to you, Your Majesty."

"And who _is_ your master, if you wouldn't mind telling me?"

Fella seemed to give a strange and scheming smirk, taking a moment before opening her mouth, when all of a sudden the sound of the throne room doors opening broke the tension, the General of the Twilight himself slowly peeking as his head came into view.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt the chat. This is usually the time when dinner's served, so I'm wondering if our guest is willing to stay for some."

Another head came into view above, that of Araceli's. "Forgive me Your Majesty, but I couldn't stop him…"

Of all things that could be said for an interruption, Midna could not resist having her forehead make contact with her palm, and even responded with teeth clenched. "Not now General, can't you see this is an _extremely _delicate conversation-"

"Dinner? That sounds great!" Fella chirped; "All that fighting definitely worked up an appetite for me. Don't mind me, I saw dining room on the way!"

With that said, the Jade Mistress dismissed the vines that hung off the walls and her bony servants disappeared back into the darkness where they came from, practically skipping out. Araceli retreated from the room just as Raishou had entered, already predicting the reaction of the Twilight Princess as she decided to take her precautions.

"…Midna?"

A physical response was one he earned as he barely dodged a short of magic in his direction that struck the door shut, the next moment suddenly feel his limbs immobile as he was levitated over before his sibling, her eyes holding the fury waiting to be released.

"Where were you?" Midna held her grip on the General as he showed no resistance to her noticeable, silent rage that was being held back.

"On my patrol as I was." He responded in a nonchalant tone.

"Did none of the guards notify you General, that I was being attacked?"

"Yes they did, and I dismissed them to continue what I did."

"Would you explain please, before I finish losing whatever patience I have left?"

"Yes. I sensed another presence that wasn't of the kingdom, and I had a bit of faith that the independent ruler of the kingdom would have no trouble with a stranger from someone –yet again- not part of the kingdom you rule."

After a long moment of tension within silence, Midna gave a sigh of fatigue, dropping the General as she slumped back in her chair.

"You've been seemingly more worried than usual. Something has to be up."

"No, it's nothing…at least, nothing to pay attention to much right now. Have you looked to what I asked you?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it isn't as easy as it seems." Raishou materialized a scroll from his sleeves, presenting it with a bow before it reappeared into Midna's own hands; "This scroll doesn't have the exact information on the origins of the mirror, but more on history of the previous rulers and forefathers. Maybe something in the past holds some kind of secrets."

"…I suppose. Was that all?"

"For now, Your Majesty."

Midna stared at him for a bit longer giving her motion of dismissal. "Go. Have your men keep a close eye on this new 'visitor' if you're going to be out spying on other possible suspects."

"As you wish." With that said, the General rose and did not turn his back until he reached the door, but just as he reached for the handle-

"Raishou. Keep on your guard. We haven't had something like this since Zant usurped the throne. I will not let this kingdom and its people suffer again."

"Well, if you're so determined about it, I'm sure all you had to say was keep up the good work, because isn't that all you ever need to tell me?"

An impish smile graced the ruler's lips for a moment before returning to her concerned façade. "Then how come you're still here?"

"Good point." The general finally left the room, leaving Midna alone once more.

* * *

Dull pain.

A dull thudding pain.

That's all that could be felt by the transformed hero as he started waking up; he was starting to wonder of all the times he could've survived falling from impossibly tall heights.

"Hey, he's coming to."

"About time."

"Come on Antony, the pup just fell form a good few stories. We need to keep moving."

Giving a low grumble, Link slowly came up on his paws again, the events coming back to him. Immediately he turned his head to the nearest skeleton rebel, barking angrily.

"Hey, don't yap at me! That was Jackal's idea."

Before much more conversation could continue, the echoes of several footsteps and shaking armor reached their ears, the instinct to get out of sight running through Link's body once more.

"Well, less time for yapping, more time to get going! Come on!"

There was no objection to that statement, Link immediately following the skeletons into the fog, his wolf senses honed and seeing past the veil. It didn't take long to realize that past the enemies' own clamorous chase –and by the sounds of it, hooves included- he could barely detect the sound of the hollow bones hitting the ground of the warrior he followed.

_This would explain why I couldn't hear these guys in Zelda's castle too well._

"We'll lose them through the forest!" Antony said, speeding up his ghost-like pace.

"We're too big to continue in a pack though, so we'll split up!" Guzik added.

Jackal looked back to Link, still running forward. "Just do best to follow me if ya can. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Link didn't think going through forests was that big of a deal, especially since he's been through his own maze-like adventures and dungeons, but he also knew that the forest was not of the Light Realm. He didn't know what to expect, so all he could do was make the best of his following skills and scent tracking as he saw the black mass of the forest come into view. Out of the corner of his eye, he started seeing black javelins and flaming arrows getting closer to reaching their target, one barely grazing his right hind leg just as he leaped into the bushels at the entrance of the forest.

"Good kid! You're keeping up!" Jackal continued on, Link resisting the urge to stop and turn back to see for himself if the enemies were off their tail.

_Hey, you didn't finish tell me where we were!_

"Well, you didn't exactly say where you were from either if you couldn't tell what this place is."

_Is that really important right now?_

"That place we were in is a prison meant to hold the most dangerous of criminals targeted by the ruler of this realm, but the fact is someone like you –who has to be like me- was in a section known as the Prey of Treachery. Up-risers, usurpers, rebels, and even future-ended martyrs. If you aren't from here, or don't know what's going on, I'm baffled."

Link found his thoughts at a halt, yet his feet still moving. Rebels? Martyrs? He didn't even know where he was or how he got there, let alone recognize a single enemy in the place. He darted his eyes about to have a glance at his surroundings; due to his senses, all were outlined in a turquoise neon effect. Shorter in range but more potent within his radius, but it looked exotic as compared to the forests he has gone through. Gnarled roots thick and knobbed, resembling giant toes dug into the earth. The tree branches of above were thin bony pieces of wood with strange spike like blossoms at the knuckles and bends. The bushels would alternate between masses of thorns and moss-like bundles, from what he could see without running headfirst into a thick trunk.

Instead, something else fell in his path to bring him out of his daze; a giant trunk ripped from the roots up suddenly slammed feet away near his face, on instinct leaping just barely above it. In mid-air, he saw a giant set of claw marks from where the tree was grabbed,

"Damn! Those things are catchin' up with us! Come on! If you live, I'll explain all I can to ya when we reach the village."

Link also just realized he lost sight of his bony guide as he barely heard his voice, giving a frustrated growl as he stopped where he was. Looking and sniffing about for any evidence to follow, he barely picked up the scent of the prison that still settled on the skeletal guide and continued on.

It wasn't long before he stopped hearing the sounds of armored footsteps cease and hear his own panting from running for possibly miles for all he knew, at the moment just wanting to know what was going on. The moment he stepped off the border of the forest he saw, he took no time in flopping on his belly in front of the group.

"Aw, the pooch's all pooped. Can we keep 'im?" Guzik promptly poked Link on his head as he asked, the wolf only able to give an annoyed grumble.

"He isn' just your ordinary house pet Guzik. Come on, we need to get to shelter before the Black Shade comes over." Jackal lifted the fatigued warrior-in-wolf's-hide over onto his shoulder, summoning about a series of black wisps that quickly formed into a hooded cloak that blended into the dark surroundings. His group did the same, and they began their steady walk again.

_Can someone tell me please just tell me what's going on? _Link panted, eyes blinking away as much sleep as they could.

"Alright…we'll be a bit more specific this time on explanation." Antony started as they headed towards what looked like a series of buildings; "We're currently at the edge of the Twilight Realm known as the Dusk Borderlands. Within these boundaries –unlike the main kingdom of the Twilight Realm- are supposedly those who were meant to be banished for the greatest of crimes, meant for absolute isolation from every other realm that exists and every other living being."

Antony stopped as the group looked from atop a hill, down below what looked like a black and grey stained, foggy wasteland. The crumbling structures seemed to have once been the same as that of the time-to-come design buildings that the Palace of Twilight resembled some form of shelter. Now eroding slabs of stone and wood were left in their place, not a sign of life Link could even sniff out.

"They tried to provide the necessities at least, but them goddesses knew they were gonna be hated; hated enough that the worst member of the interlopers decided to lead the criminals and those of this place into an attempt at peace. Defy the Goddesses their punishment."

"So the tale goes." Guzki adds on to help break the tension.

Antony continues on leading the group, the tall veil of mist reaching to their knee bones from their tall shins. Jackal was the first to look about through the windows of several houses, stopping at one that didn't even have a roof over its barely existent walls. "Anything there Jackal?"

"I sensed some movem'nt 'neath a floor. There's a cellar 'ere."

"Alright."

_So why was I brought here? I'm not even from the Light Realm._

"Hm…not from this realm you say?" Jackal held the door open as the group rushed in, the clamoring sounds of pursuit coming again just as Jackal closed the door.

"Quiet!"

Link did best to cease all movement, ducking down as he heard the thundering footsteps above, the ground shuddering and letting off the ceiling's dust as it threatened to give way. He couldn't understand much of the orders being shouted about before silencing, the footsteps suddenly being nonexistent. Link felt nosier in silence, feeling every breath he took, every bone creaking in his system. The skeletal warriors could easily play dead as they are…well, not technically dead but how's he to know?

After what seemed like an eternity to him, audible footsteps above were heard, sounding closer and closer as they seemed to head to the entrance of the door. Whether they noticed it or not was beyond him, but with his senses he could see the skeletal warriors with knife-like claws at the ready for action.

Moments pass as the footsteps ceased. Until finally a deep, overwhelming voice said something, the sounds of footsteps roared again before slowly becoming quieter and quieter with their departure.

…_are they gone now?_

Jackal was the first daring member to slowly lift the cellar door and look about, golden eyes shifting left and right.

"Coast's clear."

Link gave s sigh of relief, stepping out to make sure. The others followed behind, the first thing to notice being the burnt footprints made all around cellar door and on top of such.

"Huh, talk about a close one."

"That, or they were messing with us."

_Then why would they just leave us alone?  
_

"…not like we're strong enough to take care of them right now." Antony turned to the wolf; "Now you…if you're not from the Twilight Realm, then where are you from?"

…_Hyrule._

The trio stiffed at the sound of such, looking to each other as if searching for a response.

"Hyrule? As in the Light Realm Hyrule? The land blessed the Goddesses?"

"Then dis don't make sense." Jackal squatted down, looking at Link closely; "We don't even know of any way to even get to the Twilight Realm, and if some'ne like you from a realm even harder to get to was in the prison, you'se must be important."

_How would you know?_

"It's not ev'ryday there's prison'rs from another realm, let alone prisoners from the oth'r side."

"Hey guys, ova' here!" Guzik came over with a piece of what looked like the end of a cigar, still smoking a bit. "It's da boss's!"

"Sekar's?"

"No doubt. He musta passed through here, which means he probably hightailed it outta here too." Jackal said as Guzik handed him the butt of the cigar carefully.

"Maybe the boss can help us."

"Yeah. He prob'ly knows way more than we do, 'specially if he had to be separated from us."

Antony crossed his arms. "Alright then, it's settled. We'll find go and find him and he can maybe help us all out."

_Do you know where to find him? _

Jackal shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the ashy stub. "Well, unless someone here can sniff out the smell of his cigar, we don't got any leads…"

It took Jackal a few seconds to realize his comment, looking to the wolf.

"Think you can do it pooch?" A solid nod of approval was his response. "Well then, now we're getting somewhere! You do this for us, the boss can definitely help explain what's goin' on. Our boss always has a cigar wit' him, so opefully the scent isn't too dead."

With the stub to his nose, Link only needed to take a few sniffs to know the overpowering ashy smell was gonna stick to his nose for a while, almost making him whine at the harsh strength of the smell, but nonetheless Link could smell with see and smell with his honed senses.

"Well, you lead the way kid."

Without a moment's wait, Link indeed started his running pacing and felt the group behind him follow, knowing no doubt that he was going to need to find Midna and need help to find out what's going on.

* * *

Yeah, it's been a very long while, and though this was a shorter chapter than usual this was a very good chapter I think. Please leave a little review and happy holidays! For readers of the KH fic Rogue of the Fallen, I has a surprise coming up soon too, so be patient =D


End file.
